User blog:Shinjojin/New update + A more in-depth look on how Senku and Heki works
Update: Well guys, it's almost ready for send off with only 93% completed! In the meantime, I would like to give you all a further explanation on a couple of Soru techniques that I feel the need to elaborate on. First, let's start off with a further explanation on Kaika Soru "Heki" (burst)! You see, while Soru is a technique that allows the user to gain an explosive burst of speed in order to move short distances at vanishing speed, Kaika Soru: Heki is a technique that allows a Hana Hana user to gain an EXTRA burst of speed (albeit small busts) WHILE still moving in vanishing speeds. Basically, it's a burst within a burst. To help further explain how it works, let's take a look at this little diagram that represents the time duration of a typical normal Soru: S----------------------------S Now here it is again with Kaika Soru: Heki being activated within the time duration of Soru at one point to slightly increase her/his vanishing speed by either 20% or 25%, but at the cost of a little Soru duration time. S------H-----------------S And again, this time with TWO extra bursts instead of one, with the second one increasing the speed by 20% or 25% more, allowing him/her to move 40% or 50% faster then normal, but at the cost of even MORE duration time: S------H-----H------S Now here it is again with Heki being activated at the end of the time duration of Soru to slightly prolong the Soru, but the speed stays the same: S----------------------------H------------S As one has already guess, Soru is like a car battery being supercharged a few seconds before cooling down. So I guess you can say that Heki is like an extra "shift", which can be repeated with a very limited amount of times to avoid overheating. It should also be noted that this technique also allows the user move at longer distances then a normal soru would. As for Kaika Kamisori , well as you can tell from the description, it's basically an aerial version of Kaika Soru "Heki", only that it's activated during Kamisori instead of Soru and uses aspects of Kaika Geppou to have the sprouted feet kicking the air beneath her/him a few times in an instant instead of the ground. Now let's move on to Kaika Soru "Senku" (flash) ! Now to further explain how Senkou works, let's look a little diagram that represents the rhythm of the 10 ground kicks that is required to use a normal Soru: L-----R-----L-----R-----L-----R-----L-----R-----L-----R Now let's look at it again in the same rhythm with sprouted feet included: L--S--R--S--L--S--R--S--L--S--R--S--L--S--R--S--L--S--R--S As you can see, the ground kicking rhythm of the normal feet stay roughly the same without any slowdown despite the sprouted foot kicking in between, thus allowing her to build up momentum at the same near instantaneous pace with out any real slowdown, only that the disappearing and blast off effect is far greater and dramatic . It should also be noted that each sprouted foot disburses after kicking the ground, hence the petals that gather around her feet (due to the air pressure and velocity created from the ground kicks) for less then a split second before she accelerates and spreads out from the spot she was on after she accelerates. NOTE: The rough sketch of Heki is showing the whole proccess in slow motion in to show the viewers how the technique is done. Category:Blog posts